


I Will Heal Your Wounds With Fire

by Destiny_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KakaMei Event 2020, Kakashi is the God of Thunder here, Mei is the Goddess of Rain, Nature Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writer/pseuds/Destiny_Writer
Summary: He hedged for another few moments, entering into a staring contest of sorts with Mei. Naturally, Kakashi was the one to cave first. He sighed deeply, fiddling with the fabric around his neck. “Well, I may have…maybe, heard talk of Madara making trouble around roots of the sacred tree again.”(Slavic Mythology AU)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Will Heal Your Wounds With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/gifts).



> And the muse has hit again after *checks calendar*...like 8 months? Whoops.  
> This was written for KakaMei Event 2020 and was a lot of fun to experiment with! Thanks to Ohayohimawari for the event and for the mythology prompt! I'd also like to apologize for how probably not accurate this is to the actual mythology it's based on, I took a bit of a Disney approach to this apparently. Hopefully you guys like it anyway!
> 
> Title is from Pink Mist by GUNSHIP. It’s definitely A lot more angsty than the tone of this fic, but it fit and I’ll take any excuse to plug gunship.

Mei walked through the fields under cover of night and angry clouds, the pouring rain following dutifully a few steps behind her. The snow melted into grass growing bright green beneath her bare feet. Whenever her ankles brushed up against barren bushes, they grew taller, fuller. At every tree she passed, she reached up and skimmed her fingers over the branches. Flowers bloomed wherever her skin touched and spread across the foliage like ripples through water. Before long, what had been a dying orchard became overflowing with fruits and colors.

Mei continued on like this for miles, giving the gift of rain to all the plants she could reach. Only when the sun started to peek up behind the earth did Mei stop. Still in the thick of the now thriving forest, Mei swiftly climbed the nearest tree until she could see as much of the land around her as possible. She held on tightly to the trunk, leaning out of the cluster of leaves to admire her work and breathe in all the wonderful scents of life.

The sudden rumbling of thunder overhead startled Mei out of her reverie, but gave enough warning for Mei to jump down and hurry outside of the bounds of the trees before lightening lit up the sky. She laughed as a bolt struck the ground a few meters in front her. He always had to make an entrance, didn’t he?

“Dramatic bastard,” Mei mumbled without heat, raising an eyebrow at the man standing on the blackened spot of grass. “Did you have to burn my new plants?”

Kakashi hummed noncommittally, but even with his robes drawn up over his mouth, Mei could tell he was smirking. “It’s not like I had many options for where to land without setting something on fire,” He said with a shrug. “Just be glad it wasn’t the pear trees this time.”

Mei rolled her eyes, but didn’t push. It was an argument they’d had too many times already. Instead, she gave in to her curiosity.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “I wasn’t expecting a visit.”

Kakashi affected an innocent look that put Mei on guard immediately. “Is it so wrong for a man to check in on my better half while she’s at work?” He said, putting a hand to his chest in mock outrage.

“Wrong? No. Weird? _Yes_. Especially from _you._ ” Mei pointedly poked Kakashi in the chest, a flower blooming on his robe from the impact. “You’ve never felt the need to do this before. Why start now?”

He hedged for another few moments, entering into a staring contest of sorts with Mei. Naturally, Kakashi was the one to cave first. He sighed deeply, fiddling with the fabric around his neck. “Well, I may have… _maybe,_ heard talk of Madara making trouble around roots of the sacred tree again.”

“ _What?_ ” Mei felt as though the ground had been knocked out from under her, but she righted herself quickly. No need to panic until she knew the full story; if Kakashi thought she was worried, he’d start panicking too, yet pretend he wasn’t bothered. “How do you know?”

“A few of my wolves have been reporting odd things for a few days now. Missing cattle, people acting strangely as if possessed, trees appearing and disappearing, general chaos.” Kakashi shrugged, trying for casual, but there was fear deep in his eyes. “Sound familiar?”

Unfortunately, it did. And perhaps it was too late to stave off the panicking, but she had to try. “I should’ve known that bastard would try to show his face again,” Mei said, blowing out a frustrated breath. “And it’d been such a good spring so far.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed at Mei’s decidedly underwhelming reaction. “You don’t seem very concerned by this news,” He said slowly.

“Maybe, but I have good reason, don’t I? Why are _you_ so worried about Madara? You won last time, remember?” Mei said pointedly. After all, Mei remembered the battle vividly; she had been trapped within Madara’s body, seeing through his eyes as he did his best to destroy the man she loved.

“Yes, but only after he had already taken you!” Kakashi growled, running a hand through his already wild silver hair. “Forget about how the fight would go, what if he comes for you again?”

When Kakashi was finally able to strike Madara down, Madara was cast into the roots of the earth, and Mei’s spirit had been absorbed back into the clouds. The rain replenished her energy until she felt whole again, but it had taken a few days for her to get back on her feet. Those had been the worst part of it all; Mei’s otherworldly body slowly stitching itself back together while Kakashi watched helplessly on. She’d made a promise to herself then: never again would anyone use her to hurt the ones she loves.

“I’d like to see him _try_ ,” Mei said firmly. The rain bubbled to the surface of her skin, burning off into steam almost instantly. “He even thinks about crawling out of that watery hole and I’ll boil him alive.”

“That’s not the point!” Kakashi near shouted. He stepped into her space, eyes sparking as his emotions started to rage out of control. But Mei’s temper has always run hotter than Kakashi’s; she pushed right back, the steam around her growing thicker.

“Then what _is_ the point?” She fired back, eyes burning. “Tell me what I’m missing here!”

Kakashi growled and gripped his hair by the roots so tight Mei was afraid he’d rip it out. She didn’t speak, though; rushing Kakashi through his feelings was the fastest way to get him to never release them. It took a few minutes, but her waiting was rewarded.

“I thought I’d lost you,” He said, so quiet she almost didn’t hear. “And maybe you’d be able to handle it, but I don’t think _I_ could handle losing you again.”

Mei melted, her anger leaving in a rush at the brokenness in Kakashi’s eyes. With a sigh, she reached up with one hand to gently cup his cheek. “Listen,” She said, gentle but firm. “The only reason he got me last time was because I was unprepared. Now? I’m ready for anything. And besides,” Mei fisted her hands tightly in the front of Kakashi’s robe, pulling them down enough so his whole face was visible. His mouth was set in a deep frown, his jaw clenched tightly, like he was trying to hold his pain back by sheer force of will. Mei’s eyes softened. “We can hold him back together. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kakashi shook himself, a small smile breaking out. He gently wrapped his arms around her lower back, bringing her in close to his chest. Mei followed easily, letting go of his shirt and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

“We’ll be okay,” She whispered, hugging him tighter. Despite how frayed they both were, Mei needed him to believe it as much as she did, so she said it again with as much conviction as she could muster. “ _We’ll be okay_.”

“We’ll be okay,” He repeated, like a breath let go after hours spent underwater. He pressed a kiss to the top of Mei’s head then stepped back and took her hands. “Now, all this Madara talk has gotten both of us down. What do you say we give work a break and take a little time for ourselves tonight?” His stupid, adorable, smarmy grin came back in full force. “I’ll even lay off the books.”

Tension finally leaving her chest like a burst bubble, Mei couldn’t help a slightly hysterical giggle. “No _books_? I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Well, then I better get to showing you, eh?” A bolt of lightening strikes the earth where they were standing before Mei can respond, their giddy laughter covered up by the rumbling thunder.


End file.
